


The Mirror of Erised scene but make it more sad

by LovelyCode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst and Feels, Good Albus Dumbledore, Kind of dark Harry Potter, Mirror of Erised, Past Character Death, Sad Harry Potter, Slight projection on Harry Potter, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyCode/pseuds/LovelyCode
Summary: Basically, based on the scene where Harry sees his parents in the mirror but make it more emotional.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & James Potter, Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 5





	The Mirror of Erised scene but make it more sad

'What is this?' Harry stepped closer towards the mirror, wondering what it was doing in this empty room.

Having stood in front of it, the mirror activated and Harry watched in shock as two people who felt so familiar to him appeared. He glanced around the room, not quite understanding what was happening. He then walked up, placed his hand directly on the mirror.

"Mum?" The woman nodded, giving Harry a bright smile.

"Dad?" The man nodded, looking down at Harry with a loving gaze.

Just knowing that these two are his parents, the ones he never knew about and never got to see got him choked up with tears. He had to sit on the ground, taking off his glasses as tears poured out of his eyes.

These people are his parents, his family; the people he always wanted to meet. But… Deep down in his heart, he knew that his parents weren’t actually here, this was just a reflection of his desires. It was cruel, that this mirror could give him what he wanted but also not actually give it to him.

“Mum, dad… I wish I can meet you!” Harry sobbed as he desperately tried to wipe the tears away but they just kept on coming out. He curled up into a ball, staring at the mirror…

When Dumbledore found him, Harry was still curled up in a ball; he stopped crying but he just looked… Lifeless.

“Harry, my boy… Do you understand what this mirror does?” Harry didn’t look up or even acknowledged that the old wizard was there, Dumbledore looked at the young boy with a hint of sadness in his eyes. He knelt down next to Harry, a hand on his shoulder.

“This is called “Mirror of Erised”, a magical mirror that shows the deep, hidden desires of whoever looks at it. What is it that you see, my boy?”

Harry shuffled a bit, his arms reaching out towards the mirror as he softly whispered his answer, “My parents… I see my parents, I… I…”

The more he thought about it, the more he really wished his parents were alive. Living at the Dursleys had so much impact on him; being abused constantly, getting “hunted” by Dudley and his friends. It messed him up really bad and now he was finally acknowledging the damage done to him.

“My boy, this mirror will soon be moved elsewhere. I understand if you need time, I will leave you here but please go back to your dorm and rest soon.”

Harry didn’t say anything, his hands still rested on the mirror as Dumbledore patted him on the head before making his way out. In all honesty, Harry didn’t want the old wizard’s pity; he just wanted his parents.

He wished that he grew up with a loving family, a family that taught him how the wizarding world worked and one that doesn’t shun him for just being born. He didn’t want to be the wizarding world’s saviour; he just wanted to be a normal wizard that went to school, made friends, and maybe even falling in love with someone.

That’s all he wanted.

‘Yet, I get this stupid crap about being the “Boy-who-lived”! I don’t want the title! I just… I just want to be normal, I just want to be me!’ He angrily thought as he clenched his fists tightly, he just wanted to be Harry, not this title dumped on him when he was just a baby!

He thought all of his tears were gone but they just came pouring out again, he kept spiralling down in his thoughts and imagery of a happy, loving family that he didn’t realize he was openly sobbing on the ground.

He hated the world. He hated the people that placed him on this high pedestal that he never wanted to be on. He hated that Voldemort killed his parents. He hated the Dursleys!

But in the end…

He had to play the role if he wanted to live another day.

**Author's Note:**

> The actual scene triggered me, not in a bad way, but more of "Something I can relate to" in terms of wanting a family.
> 
> It also made sense to make it more emotional than what it showed in the movie.
> 
> Also, apologies if I don't get all the tags needed for this work; I'm still pretty new to uploading works on here and I procrastinate a lot so most stories I've published are just in hiatus, sadly.


End file.
